Nada es para siempre
by Beatha23
Summary: Esta es la última noche que los hermanos pasen juntos antes que Dean sea llevado al infierno. Dean por su parte quiere que Sam nunca la olvide. One-shot/Wincest


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

 **NA1: Esta sería la última noche que los chicos pasen juntos, antes que se cumpla el plazo por el alma de Dean.**

 **NA2: la canción de la que haré mención es Not alone de Red**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

Se encontraban acurrucados en la cama de un viejo motel a las afueras de un pueblo en Illinois Chicago. Era época de frías nevadas lo que significa que Sam estaría más pegajoso de lo normal con eso del frío calando sus huesos y casi hasta su alma. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero adoraba cuando hacía frío como en esta época ya que tenía un Sammy las 24/7 pegado a él y podía ser tan cariñoso como quisiera sin tener que abandonar su fachada de _"Dean Winchester, legendario cazador"._

Además, está noche sería la última que pasen juntos y por primera vez quiere hacer algo especial para Sam, sin importar que muy pronto estaría iniciando una eternidad en el infierno y lo que más le duele de toda esa situación es tener que partir y dejar a su Sammy, solo y sin ninguna protección.

Ya nunca podrá abrazarlo con la tonta escusa del frío o besarlo cuantas veces quisiera y mucho menos susurrarle una y otra vez que lo amaba hasta el cansancio.

Por ser la última noche que estaría en la vida de Sammy, él quiere que sea especial e inolvidable y con el pasar del tiempo Sam podrá aferrarse a esos recuerdos felices y poder seguir adelante luchando por ambos, viviendo para tener días mejores y quizás algún día logre perdonarlo por haberlo dejado.

Una de las cosas que más miedo provocan en él es el simple pensar que Sam no podrá seguir viviendo cuando él se halla ido. Él quiere que su hermano supera su muerte y salga adelante, y tal vez sea un pensamiento muy egoísta pero tampoco quiere que Sam nunca lo olvidé sin importar el pasar de los años o si el chico se hace de una familia y termina abandonado la caza. Él quiere seguir viviendo en la memoria de su hermano y por obvios motivos quiere que Sammy nunca borre esta noche de su memoria.

Dean estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del roce de las sábanas, delatando a su hermano ya no tan dormido.

—Mi reino por tus pensamientos —dijo Sam con voz ronca por las horas de sueño.

Dean fue sacado de su ensueño al escuchar al invasor de sus pensamientos, la luz de sus días.

—Decías algo Sammy.

—Es Sam, y decía que qué tanto pensabas creo que hasta humo te está saliendo del maní tostado que llamas cerebro —dijo Sam, sabiendo de ante mano que Dean no se pasaría por alto ese comentario.

—Ja ja muy gracioso chico Stanford. Estaba pensando en lo sexy que soy y la suerte que tienes al tenerme en la misma cama —dijo Dean con un poco de cachondeo.

—Suerte si no roncaras como locomotora subiendo una cuesta —No pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de indignación de su hermano.

—¡Yo no ronco! —gritó indignado ante tal difamación— Me las pagarás Sammy, eso tenlo por seguro.

—Oh vamos hombre, yo sé que la verdad incómoda pero tú me enseñaste a no mentir —dijo sonriendo plenamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del mayor, degustando de esos labios carnosos, sonriendo nuevamente mientras lograba sacar un gemido de excitación de la boca de su hermano.

Cambiando los papeles, Dean se puso sobre Sam, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas del menor.

—También me acuerdo que te enseñe muy bien a respetar a tus mayores y al parecer tendremos que replantear esa clase —dijo mientras se frotaba contra la pronunciada entrepierna de  
Sam.

—¿Entonces piensas ser mi sexy profesor privado? —preguntó con su mejor cara de mojigato virginal.

—No sabía que te iban esas cosas. Ahora me pregunto si de verdad te retrasabas en la biblioteca o quizás con algún profesor —inquirió Dean en forma de broma.

—Eso nunca lo sabrás querido hermano, te tendrás que quedar con la curiosidad de lo que pasaba tras aquellas paredes —Él sabía que botones tenía que presionar para provocar a su hermano.

Decir que Dean estaba celoso al imaginarse a algún pervertido tocando a su hermanito, lo hizo ver rojo.

—Relájate Hulk, solo estaba tomándote el pelo. Obviamente nunca haría algo así, siempre has sido tú, solo tú.

Dean no pudo contenerse ante semejante confesión. Ferozmente se apoderó de la boca del menor, atrayendo el labio inferior entre sus dientes, dándole un ligero mordisco para después introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Sam, luchando por quien dominaría él beso siendo por supuesto Dean el ganador.

Sus cuerpos estaban al máximo y sus respiraciones eran pesadas como si hubieran corrido una maratón, si no dejaban de besarse de tal manera terminarían viniéndose cada uno en sus respectivas pijamas.

Rápidamente se despojaron de esas estorbosas prendas quedando desnudos, rozando piel contra piel. Dean fue besando cada parte del rostro de su Sammy, cada vez bajando más hasta encontrarse con las tetillas endurecidas de la excitación, Dean miro a Sam directamente a los ojos dándole a entender lo que pensaba hacer.  
Posando su boca sobre la pequeña protuberancia empezó a chupar, pasando su lengua por toda la tetilla.

—Agg Dean, no hagas eso —Sam lloriqueaba extasiado del placer.

—¿No te gusta que haga esto? —dijo conforme daba un pequeño mordisco a la pequeña protuberancia, ganándose los más maravillosos gemidos que pudiera escuchar.

—Idiota —Sam habló a duras penas.

—Sí, pero soy tu idiota —dijo mientras serpenteaba su mano hasta la entrada de su hermano, metiendo un dedo sin aviso alguno.

—¡Ahh, Dean! Más...

—No desesperes Sammy, pronto tendrás más —siguió besando aquellos delgados labios mientras iba introduciendo más dedos, preparándolo para lo que venía.

—Vamos Dean, estoy listo. Por favor, te quiero dentro.

 _Mierda, simplemente no puedes decir esas cosas y luego mirarme con esos ojos de maldito cachorro,_ pensó Dean mientras retiraba sus dedos generando un sonoro _poops._

—No sabes lo que me haces Sammy, quiero que recuerdes esto. Te voy follar tan duro que me sentirás por años —dijo mientras miraba directamente los ojos de su chico, tantos sentimientos se entrecruzaban en esa lucha de miradas que no les alcanzaría la vida para expresar todo lo que en ellas se decía.

Sam se abrió plenamente de piernas dándole acceso total a Dean —Hazlo, has que nunca lo olvidé.

Sin hacerse el de rogar se introdujo lentamente en la entrada del castaño sintiendo como su miembro era atrapado en aquel agujero deseoso de más, el calor que sentía era intenso y adictivo como si quisiera pasar toda una vida metido allí.  
Sam por su parte sentía que moriría de tanto placer, sentir a Dean dentro de él era la mejor experiencia nunca antes sentida.

Sus respiraciones eran acompasadas conforme Dean embestida tortuosamente lento dentro del castaño, haciendo que este virara los ojos del placer.

La habitación se hacía pequeña y vaporosa por el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos deseosos, gemidos iban y venían llevándolos hasta el punto del clímax dejándolos exhaustos y sudorosos, abrazados entre si mientras se daban pequeños mimos como si estuvieran mapeando el cuerpo del otro.

—Creo que has hecho un trabajo genial, ojala hubiese roto más reglas en el pasado. Quizás los castigos hubieran sido mejores —Sam quiso sacar una simple broma pero termino recordando de nuevo que solo tenían esta noche, ya no habrían más, nunca más.

Dean vio al instante la mirada de dolor en el rostro de su hermano y al instante pensó la manera de cambiar esos ojos de cachorro a una alegre.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Sammy? —susurró en el oído de su hermano, causándole un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—¿Bailar? —preguntó extrañado el menor.

—Sí, aquí y ahora con mi persona favorita en todo el mundo —Dean se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama tendiéndole la mano a Sam.

—Deja que me ponga algo por lo menos —haciendo ademán de agarrar sus pantalones cuando su acción fue detenida por Dean, el cual le miraba intensamente como si con una sola mirada quisiera transmitir todo el amor que le tenía a su Sammy.

—Estás loco nos congelaremos el culo ante este frío. Además ¿de dónde salió esa idea tan poco varonil del manual del gran Dean Winchester?

—Anda mueve el culo y has silencio —al final Sam no se hizo de rogar, cierto que era un poco loca la idea de Dean, pero no por eso no la amaba.

—¿Qué sería de un baile sin la música? —dijo Dean mientras caminaba hacia la mesita de noche y tomaba su móvil, rebuscando la canción que tenía en mente. Sorprendiendo totalmente a Sam, ya que no fue ninguna canción de AC/DC ni mucho menos Led Zeppelin sino _Not alone_ de _Red_ , esa canción que decía todo y nada sobre lo que era su amor por Sam.

—Esa canción dice mucho sobre nosotros ahora mismo, Sammy.

—Pero de qué hablas Dean, si esa canción es para una chica. Creo que el frío te ha jodido algún fusible —dijo el menor tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, sin embargo no podía esperar a escuchar la canción.

—Pero si tú eres mi chica, Sammy —Antes que Sam pudiera argumentar alguna queja, Dean tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo poniendo una mano en su cadera y otra sobre su espalda, acercando su rostro al cuello de su gigante favorito— Tu eres mi única familia y mi vida misma y no sé qué haría sin ti, por eso no podía dejar que murieras, tenía que hacer algo y lo volvería a hacer si pudiera aun sabiendo el precio que pagaré —Conforme Dean hablaba sus cuerpos fueron estrechándose aún más mientras sus piernas se movían al suave compás de la música.

 _"Slowly fading away_

 _You're lost and so afraid_

 _Where is the hope in a world so cold_

 _Looking for a distant light_

 _Someone who could save a life_

 _You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

 _Can you save me now"_

—Dean no te vayas, por favor solo...solo quédate —Sam sabía que eso no pasaría y como desearía poder revertir todo eso, ya que mañana a esa misma hora Dean se habrá ido. Sin importar que tan fuerte lo abrace para que no se marche, el sé ira.

—Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, Sammy. Te lo juro, pero no puedo, así tiene que ser —besó suavemente la mejilla de su hermano menor mientras frotaba lentamente la espalda de este sin saber si lo hacía para confortarlo del frio o del terrible destino que les tocó vivir.

Ahí estaban, bailando desnudos en el centro de una cutre habitación pero nada de eso les molestaba ya que sus cuerpos se proporcionaban el calor necesario y mientras ellos estuvieran juntos podrían estar bailando en un basurero y se sentiría como el paraíso.

" _I am with you_

 _I will carry you through it all_

 _I won't leave you I will catch you_

 _When you feel like letting go_

 _Cause your not, your not alone"_

—Llévame contigo —lloró Sam, deseando con toda su alma que esto fuera un sueño o quizás una alucinación, pero nunca la realidad.

—Nunca me atrevería a eso. Te amo tanto Sam, y espero que algún día me perdones por dejarte pero quiero que sepas que te amé desde el primer momento que te vi y supe que sería el mejor hermano mayor de todo el mundo, y te seguiré amando sin importar que me haya ido —La visión de Dean era borrosa por las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro como le pasaba a su hermano.

No hicieron falta palabras para decirse cuanto se amaban o cuánto se extrañarían, simplemente siguieron bailando toda la noche, sintiendo sus corazones bailar en un solo latido acompasado, dejando que sus manos hicieran un mapeo de su cuerpo entero y uniendo su amor con promesas silenciosas en besos infinitos.

Después de todo Dean supo que Sam nunca olvidaría esa última noche ni mucho menos que lo borraría de su corazón.

SW/DW

Sam se encontraba en Elwood Indiana en un motel de tercera, recuperándose después de haber terminado con un pequeño nido de vampiros a las afueras de la ciudad, su vida se había reducido a cazar sin descanso alguno, sin importar que tan peligroso fuera el caso él siempre lo tomaría, era eso o quedarse tirado en los rincones de cada habitación llorando por haber perdido a Dean.

Claro que el sufría su ausencia y qué mejor manera para poder seguir viviendo sin volverse loco que hacer lo que le recordaba a su hermano, cazando cada maldita creatura que se atreviese a cruzarse en su camino.

Estaba sentado en la cama, pensando iniciar su segunda botella de tequila cuando por la radio empezaron a pasar _Not alone_ , dejándolo congelado en el acto, sin más que hacer Sam se puso a reír como loco terminado en un llanto doloroso al recordar lo ocurrido hace dos meses.

Para su sorpresa dejó de llorar y logró poner una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, recordando el baile con Dean, recordando su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su hermano, el cálido aliento sobre su cuello mientras pronunciada palabras de perdón y de amor.

" _And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over_

 _And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

 _And when you're finally in my arms_

 _Look up and see love has a face"_

En vez de tomar esa segunda botella decidido apagar las luces y la radio mientras se desnudaba para meterse entre las sabanas, repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez la canción que secretamente adoraba ya que cada vez que la escuchaba podía oír a Dean susurrando en su oído, susurrando algún _"Lo siento mucho, Sam"_ otras veces _"Eres mi única familia, mi vida misma. Te amo, Sammy"._

—Yo también te amo, Dean —respondió a la nada, cerrando sus párpados, soñando con una realidad mejor donde él y su hermano nunca fueron separados por nada en el mundo.

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
